


Five moments out

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [15]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few times Griff and Pete’s becomes more open about who and what they are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five moments out

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series Post-Gravity and dedicated to lj's lil_1337 as all my Defying Gravity stories are.
> 
> Also part of lj's Smallfandomfest 14: Defying Gravity(movie), Pete/Griff, Public displays of affection

***

The first time he did it the whole room got very quite, which given they were in the middle of watching a pro game on the TV it was odd, quite was not a word normally used to describe the AKT house during those games.

It had been a normal house part; booze, cheap snacks and horse play. It wasn’t a major game but it was a Bowl game so half the house was there and having a good time.

Griff was in the middle of talking to Logan about…something, and wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing when he did it, he just did it. Pete had walked by heading back to his spot next to Griff on the couch and Griff just reached out and pulled his boyfriend over the arm of the sofa and onto his lap.

The other guys had done it to their girlfriends, hell they’d even done it to each other as gags and rough housing before. But Griff had never done it to Pete in the House before.

Had never done it to his boyfriend in front of them.

The whole room went silent for a long beat, the game the only noise.

And then Bozz came out of the kitchen, “Dudes, someone threw up in the sink already, we have got to start getting better boozes.”

***

He was more asleep then awake when he kissed Pete for the first time in the House.

He’d been up off the couch less then five minutes, and man being social chair when he didn’t live at the House was rough, barley keeping his eyes open as he found his way to an empty chair at the kitchen table dropping his head to the table.

When Pete came over with a cup off coffee and slid it into his hand the gesture had been automatic. He’s just leaned over and given Pete a peck on the check, murmuring thanks as he did so, before taking a gulp of the dark drink. Smiling as the caffeine hit his system, dropping his head again.

He didn’t see the broad smile on Pete’s face, the amused look on Logan’s as he watched them both or the frown on Gray face.

But then he likely wouldn’t have cared, if he was thinking of anything it would have been what Pete was doing at the house so early.

***

“Have you seen it Trip?”

“Seen what?” Trip asked looking up from his course book. “And what are you doing?” he added when he noticed that Griff was searching the AKT House’s up stair lounge, pulling up cushions, moving chairs and ruffling through everything on the tables.

“I’ve lost it and I have to fine it, I know I had it here. I was showing Todd last night and now it’s missing and I have to find it Trip,” Griff answered, dropping to the floor and running his hand under the sofa….finding stuff but not what he was looking for. 

“What are you looking for,” Trip inquired, making a face at the…stuff, that came out from under the sofa, “And clearly I need to get Scooter to have a talk with the pledges about cleaning, or just do it myself.”

“Yeah,” Griff echoed, pulling his own face. “And it’s a pin, I got an AKT pin for Pete and now I can’t find it but I know I had it here last night.”

“Doesn’t Pete already have a pin, did he lose his?” Trip asked, putting his book aside as he started helping Griff look.

“Yeah he has a few AKT things, but not as much as you’d think after four years,” Griff added as an aside before going on, “But this one was from me. He’s be wearing _my_ letters…even if, you know, they are his too,” he admitted.

“You want him to…” Trip just smiled, “Cool, and what’s that by the lamp base?” he said, pointing at the large base of said lamp. “It looks metal, is it?”

“Thank god, yes, thanks Trip. Damn I’m got to run or I’m going to be late, thanks again,” Griff shouted as he rushed toward the stairs.

“No problem,” Trip called after, picking up his class book again, making a mental note to check out the school’s Greek store himself the next day.

***

It was raining, pouring really.

But it had been the ‘big game’ so the AKT weren’t about to leave early just because of a bit of water, especial since it didn’t really start coming down until the last quarter.

But it was still pouring and everyone had gotten very, very wet so anyone who had back out clothe at the House changed as the victory party, that would have happened win or lose, kicked off.

Those without stuff at the House did the best they could but they were still wet leading to a few games of wet vs. dry. Which is why Trip noticed when Pete switched teams.

Griff’s shirt was a bit short on Pete, and his jeans baggy but if it had been any other day, any day where the guys weren’t really looking at each other’s clothing, he wouldn’t have noticed. And maybe he hadn’t, maybe this wasn’t the first time just the first time he had noticed.

He just smiled and told Buchanan to pass the ball already.

***

“This is a major event, one of the biggest of the year if not the biggest. Alumni, donors, guys from national, you name it and they’ll be there,” Pete said again, looking at all the paperwork the filled the dinning room of the House.

“Really?” Griff said, his voice filled with fringe shock, “The official graduation and start of summer Alpha Kappa Tau House party that I and the social committee have been planning since last spring is going to be a big deal? I hadn’t realized,” he added shaking his head at his boyfriend.

Pete rolled his eyes at the remarks, “Come on John. You know what I’m trying to say.”

“Yeah I do and I don’t care. I’m the social chair and a brother and you, who are also a brother, will be my date. They’re just going to have to deal with it,” Griff said, again. “I’m not hiding any more.”

“John-“

“Are you two still at it?” Logan asked as he entered the area, shifting through the papers looking for something.

“You know, I would have imaged it being the other way around,” Todd added as he followed Logan in far enough to be in the room but staying well away from the table, its’ papers and the two men.

“I don’t care who’s on which side I just want it over with,” Trip said as he walked into the room, “And the list for the pledges. I want to have them get started before the weekend. Between finals and studying we’re on a tight timetable.” He commented.

“I’m all for John being open but we’re leaving this year and I don’t want to mess things up for everyone else and if the donors don’t like the two of us dancing-“

“Then they’ll find new donor like we did last year when some of the dropped for no reason at all, the fraternity will be fine,” Trip cut in, giving Pete a pointed look.

“Are you all fine with me dancing with Pete at the party and kissing him in front of everyone if I want to?” Griff asked, speaking for the first time since everyone had arrived.

After everyone but Pete had agreed Griff nodded his head and started handing out packets to everyone, “Then that’s settled, but the party isn’t. Trip here is everything the pledges need to get done, if it’s so much or you’re low on time get the other brothers to help-“

“And if they say it’s pledge work send them to me,” Logan interjected.

“Todd, these are the forms for the Fraternal Counsel and Pete I will be picking you up at five,” Griff told them all.

Pete humphed, but he smiled too.

The End


End file.
